


Safety in Acceptance

by MerlinFicDriveThru



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4906693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinFicDriveThru/pseuds/MerlinFicDriveThru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Balinor x Hunith, doesn't matter what rating but prefer no sexy stuff. Balinor's magic reveal to Hunith.</p><p>Balinor expects her to turn away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safety in Acceptance

Balinor had been doing little magic since he came here. 

Hunith had a leak in her ceiling. He fixed it on a thundering night. She glanced at her ceiling and shrugged.

Her blankets were too thin for the cold blistering winter, so he thickened them while she was scrubbing her laundry. She slept soundly that night and smiled in the morning with no bags under her eyes.

Her food was running low, winter and an unexpected guest turning her barely adequate supplies into not nearly enough. He multiplied the grains and the dried meats, a tricky bit of magic that she nearly caught him at. She cooked an extra stew and wiped her eyes while it cooked over the stew.

She didn’t thank him, but she did smile at him over the fire, grateful tears still glistening on her cheeks.

Maybe she already knew. He hadn’t hid it very well from her. She’d shown him kindness and he’d shown her kindness in turn.

But when he held his palm of light to her in the darkness, fingers over lips as he crouched out of sight of the Camelot guards searching for him, she still gasped.

She hid with him, determination burning in her expression, hand clutched in his when she lead him away from the approaching voices.

They’d made it to the forest, hidden by tall grains and the deep shadow of trees. All the while, his light was all that led them.

He expected her to turn him away for the obvious magic. He’d been careful about it before, but there had been no time for careful when he’d heard the men at the edge of town.

Instead, she clutched his hand tighter and in the fear of an unknowable future, Balinor found safety in her acceptance.


End file.
